Characters' Last Words
Character's Last Words are the final words spoken before death. Some beg to live, while others recite memorable quotes. Suicide may lead to last words in the form of a note. In the Showtime series[[Dexter (show)| DEXTER]], many of Dexter Morgan's victims are given the opportunity to speak before he kills them. Below is a list of characters that have spoken before their death. A killer's parting words to the victim may also be listed. For a full list of Dexter Morgan's victims, refer to Dexter's Kill List. Pre-Season 1 Victims of Dexter * [[Mary|'Mary']] - Dexter's first human victim, a Nurse who killed patients within the hospital where she worked. She is shown during a flashback sequence in "Popping Cherry." Dexter waits at Mary's home to capture her, it's a bit messy as a struggle ensues, but he is able to overpower her. After she is secured on a kill table, he removes the cotton ball from her mouth. : Mary: "I...helped them. All of them. I took their pain away..." Dexter: "I understand...now it's time to take away your pain." (He places the cotton ball back in her mouth and stabs her multiple times.) * [[Alex Timmons|'Alex Timmons']] - Referred to as a "Sniper," murdered several individuals after returning home from war. He appears in "Return to Sender" during a flashback after being captured by Dexter. As he lies upon the table, he speaks to Dexter. : Alex: "Yes...I did it. Is that what you want to hear?" * [[Gene Marshall|'Gene Marshall']] - Referred to as an "Arsonist," burned alive several tenants in his apartment complex. He was caught by Dexter and shown in "Return to Sender" during a flashback. Gene lies upon the table, speaking to Dexter. : Gene: "Have you ever watched someone burn alive?"'' '' * [[Cindy Landon|'Cindy Landon']] - Referred to as a "Black Widow," she was responsible for the deaths of her three husbands in search of their money. She was caught by Dexter and shown in "Return to Sender" during a flashback. Cindy lies upon the table, speaking to Dexter. : Cindy: "I'll fuck you if you let me go." Victims of Other Killers * [[Laura Moser|'Laura Moser']] - The mother of both Dexter Morgan and Brian Moser, she was an informant for Harry Morgan in a drug cartel. She was shown being murdered in "Seeing Red" by Santos Jimenez. Laura, Dexter, and Brian (unseen at the time) were trapped inside a shipping container with several dismembered corpses. As Laura is the last remaining victim, she looks to Dexter calm him down. : Laura: "Close your eyes Dexter. Don't look. Dexter...close your eyes. Dexter...Mommy loves you, Dexter." Other Deaths * [[Harry Morgan|'Harry Morgan']] - Before he committed suicide, he made a phone call the day before to Thomas Matthews, asking him to keep an eye on Dexter and Debra. Season 1 Victims of Dexter * [[Mike Donovan|'Mike Donovan']] - Targeted for raping and murdering at least three innocent boys, caught by Dexter in the pilot episode, "Dexter." : Mike Donovan: "I couldn't help myself, I couldn't ...please, you have to understand." Dexter: "Oh trust me, I definitely understand. See, I can't help myself either. But children, I could never do that...not like you. Never. Ever. Kids." Mike Donovan: "Why?" Dexter: "I have standards." (Dexter injects Donovan with Etorphine and shoves cotton in his mouth, preventing him from speaking in his final moments, although he is heard whimpering.) * [[Jamie Jaworski|'Jamie Jaworski']] - Targeted for raping and murdering Jane Saunders, caught by Dexter in "Dexter." : Jamie: "Fuck.." as Dexter rips the duct tape off his mouth. Dexter: "Talk." Jamie: Uh...what do you mean?" Dexter: "I think you know what I mean." Jamie: "No..." (Dexter cuts his cheek.) Jamie: Oh, god..mmm..." Dexter: "Talk to me about Jane Saunders" Jamie: "Okay...I did her." Dexter: "How?" Jamie: "In a movie, snuff film. But I'm not sorry!" Dexter: "Of course not. You know, I'm not sorry, either." (Dexter shoves the cotton ball back into Jamie's mouth and decapitates him in one strike with a meat cleaver.) * [[Matt Chambers|'Matt Chambers']] - Targeted for being a repeat offender of hit-and-runs across several locations while constantly escaping conviction, caught by Dexter in "Crocodile." : Matt: "It's you..." Dexter: "And you." (Dexter plays a tape showing one of Matt's victims last words.) Dexter: "All right, enough corniness." (Dexter shuts off the laptop.) Dexter: "We meet again." (He cuts Matt's cheek.) Matt: "Ahhh.." (in pain) Dexter: "For the last time." Matt: "I didn't do anyth-anything." Dexter: "Yeah. Some people believe that. Problem is, I don't." Matt: "B-but it's true. I was - I was set up." (emotional and soft-spoken) Dexter: "By whom?" Matt: "Th...that family. They needed someone to blame. It's a natural thing to do when you're grieving." Dexter: "So none of this is your fault?" Matt: "I swear." (Dexter powers up the power saw to get a straight answer out of Matt.) Matt: "Okay, okay okay! No...please stop. Alright. Okay, look. It was me...only it wasn't me. It-it was the booze. It takes me over." Dexter: "That's the point of you which I'm not entirely unsympathetic. Neither you nor I is in complete control...of our destinies. Although at the moment, it would seem I have the upper hand!" (Dexter starts the power saw and Matt begins begging for his life.) Matt: "No! Sorry! Really, I'm so sorry..." Dexter: "You've done this too many times to be sorry." (Dexter shoves a knife into Matt's chest.) * [[Jorge Castillo|'Jorge Castillo']] and [[Valerie Castillo|'Valerie Castillo']] - Targeted for human trafficking that resulted in consistently drowning the people they brought in, after forcing them to live in inhumane conditions. Dexter caught both of them in "Love American Style." : Dexter: "So, which one of you set this up?" Valerie: "They get freedom. We freed them. They thank us for God's sake." Dexter: "For drowning them and dumping their bodies in the ocean place?" Valerie: "We can pay you. We have money." Dexter: "That's what it's all about, right?" (The Castillos profess their love for one another.) Dexter: "How long have you been married?" Jorge: "What?" Valerie:"12 years!" Dexter: "How do you love each other?....you're like me, you make it work. How?" Jorge: "We want the same - the same life." Valerie: "We want the same thing." Jorge: "The same life.." Dexter: "You share the same dream?" Jorge: "Yes, exactly yes." Valerie: "Yes, that's it!" Jorge: "That's it!" Dexter: "That's uh.....helpful. Thank you." (Dexter gags them once more with cotton and kills them both.) * [[Emmett Meridian|'Emmett Meridian']] - He was a doctor who convinced his patients that committing suicide was the right thing to do after he refused to prescribe more drugs for them. Dexter captured Meridian in "Shrink Wrap" after he confessed that he's a serial killer. : Emmett: "This session's over!" (From behind, Dexter puts him in a sleeper hold.) Dexter: "Not so fast, doc." (Dexter tapes his mouth and kills him with a power saw.) * [[Brian Moser|'Brian Moser']] - Biological brother of Dexter Morgan and the infamous Ice Truck Killer. Dexter, seeing no other way to keep Debra safe, caught Brian and strapped him to his own kill table back at his apartment where they spoke with one another a final time. : Dexter: "You're the only one I ever wanted to set free..." Brian: "You're the one who needs setting free little brother. You're like a butterfly. You can be what you..." (Dexter slits his throat.) Dexter: "Sorry...I can't hear anymore...but you're right.." Victims of Other Killers * [[Alexander Pryce|'Alexander Pryce']] - A young man killed in a hit-and-run by Matt Chambers, he was shown in a video during a hearing for Matt's crime in "Crocodile." : Alex: "Oh, thanks guys. It's like 80 degrees out." (after receiving a sweater) Alex's father: "But next year at this time, we're probably going to see you at Harvard! It's everything I ever wanted for you, Alexander." Alex: "Thanks, dad." * [[Kara Simmons|'Kara Simmons']] - Wife of Ricky Simmons, an unfortunate victim of Norberto Cervantes following an ordered hit by Carlos Guerrero. Her last words are recorded via a telephone call to her husband. She doesn't speak during her time at the hospital before her death, all happening in "Crocodile." : Kara: "Rick, I've tried to call you! I'm going to try the back door...oh, oh fuck! He saw me! Please don't hurt me!" * [[Norberto Cervantes|'Norberto Cervantes']] - Enforcer for Carlos Guerrero, he killed both Ricky Simmons and his wife Kara. He became a liability when a deal was offered to him that could implicate Guerrero. An assassin was hired to silence him in "Crocodile." : Noberto: "Where we going?" Assassin: "Call came down. They want you moved to a more secure block." Norberto: "You think the call to take care of me came down from the warden? Who the fuck do you think the warden listens to? Get used to it." (He was then stabbed multiple times by the assassin.) Assassin: "That's for Mr. Guerrero" (stabs Noberto a few more times before walking off) * [[Vanessa Gayle|'Vanessa Gayle']] - A powerful woman that shared the same therapist Emmett Meridian along with Meghan Dowd and Carolyn Jillian. Emmett convinced each of these women to commit suicide, thus labeling him a killer in his own way. Shown in a video during "Shrink Wrap." : Vanessa: "I need another prescription." Emmett: "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I can't do that." Vanessa: "Just one more, please." Emmett: "We talked about this. The antidepressants were a temporary crutch so that you could start taking steps on your own." (Vanessa later committed suicide in a bathtub by shooting herself. * [[Meghan Dowd|'Meghan Dowd']] - A powerful woman that shared the same therapist Emmett Meridian with Vanessa Gayle and Carolyn Jillian. Emmett convinced each of these women to commit suicide, thus labeling him a killer in his own way. Shown in a video during "Shrink Wrap." : Meghan: "But you don't understand! I can't do this on my own, I can't even get out of fucking bed!....I just...I want to die." Emmett: "Look at me. I understand your feel of death, okay? No more pain. All the career pressure, the hopelessness. Gone." (Meghan later committed suicide in a bathtub by shooting herself.) * [[Carolyn Jillian|'Carolyn Jillian']] - A powerful woman that shared the same therapist Emmett Meridian with Vanessa Gayle and Meghan Dowd. Emmett convinced each of these women to commit suicide, thus labeling him a killer in his own way. Shown in a video during "Shrink Wrap." : Emmett: "In many cultures, there's no stigma attached to taking one's life. Suicide's respected, even revered as a matter of personal conscience." Carolyn: "How do most people do it?" Emmett: "Well, painkillers are the most common. But they're entirely unreliable. The truly courageous of heart use guns." (Carolyn later committed suicide in a bathtub by shooting herself.) * Irma Holt - Irma is an elderly woman that lived across the street from Joe Driscoll, father of Dexter Morgan. Prior to Dexter's arrival, she met with a "cable repairman" who was actually Rudy Cooper. She is murdered at the end of "Father Knows Best" when she recognizes Rudy hanging around Dexter. As Dexter and the others prepare to leave Joe's house, Irma spots Rudy getting into his car with Debra Morgan and tries to get his attention. : Irma (yelling):' "Cable repairman! Wait! Wait, no-no don't go! Wait, please I want to ask you something! Wait!" (As Rudy drives off, she tries to get the attention of Dexter.) '''Irma '(yelling):' "Yoo hoo! The cable repairman! Did he say anything about my TV antenna? Hello?!" (Dexter practically ignores her as he drives away.) (Later, Rudy visits her wearing a cable repairman outfit. She answers the door with a smile, unknowingly letting The Ice Truck Killer into her home where he silences her for good. It's unknown how she's killed.) * 'Monique' - Monique was a former-prostitute amputee who wore a Prosthetic Hand with each of the fingernails painted in different colors. She met with Brian Moser prior to the events of Season One and gave Angel Batista clues about The Ice Truck Killer. Brian set up another encounter with Monique and killed her. He then left her her body parts as "Christmas Presents" at Santa's Land, along with a video tape of her hanging upside down, reading prepared words. : '''Monique': "You arrested the wrong man. Made the world think I'm a rank amateur. And I'm very, very angry. To answer for your mistakes..." (Monique begins to cry uncontrollably.) Monique: "P-Please...no! Please noo --" (Monique's neck is then slit.) Other Deaths * Jeremy Downs - A young man responsible for the deaths of other youths with his unique knife strokes. Dexter originally spared him, but when he killed again and was caught by the police, Dexter questioned him. Jeremy stated that he did it to feel something because without killing, he felt absolutely nothing. Dexter gave advice to Jeremy that led to him committing suicide in "Circle of Friends." : Dexter: "I'm a lot like you, you know?" Jeremy: "Yeah right. You're a killer?" (Dexter stares at him for a moment before speaking again.) Dexter: "I'm empty. But I found a way to make it feel less...bottomless." Jeremy: "How?" Dexter: "Pretend. You pretend the feelings are there, for the world. For the people around you. Who knows, maybe one day they will be." (Later, Jeremy took his own life, not able to pretend, and heeding Dexter's warning to kill only those who deserve to die...in this sense, himself.) Season 2 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Season 3 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Season 4 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers * Rita Morgan - Unknown last words, except her earlier phone message to Dexter Other Deaths To be added Season 5 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Season 6 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Season 7 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Season 8 Victims of Dexter To be added Victims of Other Killers To be added Other Deaths To be added Category:Lists Category:Project Category:Indexter